Passion
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: "His captor was enticing; a man-seductress whose eyes burned holes into the younger's soul. The man moved his hand to the smaller boy's hip, the mark that covered his knuckles running against the underbelly of the blue-haired boy's arm."


Passion

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction.

Long fingers traced the boy's barren stomach, luring a moan out of his taut, plump lips. His captor was enticing; a man-seductress whose eyes burned holes into the younger's soul. The man moved his hand to the smaller boy's hip, the mark that covered his knuckles running against the underbelly of the blue-haired boy's arm. Clothing scattered the floor in a tattered manner, freshly pressed pants now wrinkled by the abnormal and quickened way of removing them. A long night-shirt that had already been disheveled by an evening of lying around lay on top, covering the rest of the Butler's attire. Mewls came from the younger as the man rubbed and traced, pinched and grabbed certain areas of the boy, still sensitive to the man's actions. His body was untarnished, faultless in every way possible. Pert nipples adorned his chest, more reddish-pink than the rest of his pallid flesh. The older man admired the small boy's frame. His collarbone jutted outward, being the only massive rise in the boy's torso. He hadn't strong muscles in his body, light curvature leading downward to slightly wider hips accentuated by white briefs, seeming to be a bit larger than his thin stature required. A gasp escaped his throat, his appendages tensing up when he realized the man's fingers toying with the elastic of his undergarments. His smaller hands traveled toward the elder's raven hair, grasping the ends with an unneeded amount of force. His tiny fingers were so untrained, yet he only wished to acquire the man's attention. He began pulling bits that became scrunched and knotted around his ten protrusions. The man's red eyes finally took in the sight of the little boy's face, bidding to absorb the sight. A sexy grin made its way to the reddened lumps bulging from the lower part of his face. He first let his orbs lie on the top of his head, bluish hair being disgruntled from the fast actions by the both of them. He noticed that the boy still had his eye-patch on, and it requested assistance for removal. The hand that previously tickled circles into the young's hip changed position for a single moment, pulling the covering off his petite face. Eyelashes fluttered to a close on the side when the man threw the patch, allowing it to land among the pile of clothing that had already been removed. The elder's lips placed a peck upon the child's closed eye, signifying an 'okay' for opening. The lashes uncovered an orb that wasn't deep cerulean as the other had been, but a bright purplish colour with a lighter design, matching the one on the man's hand. Deep red cheeks flushed, the darker skin lying under his lust-clouded eyes shielded with long, dusky eyelashes. His own lips were swollen and cherry-tinted from the ravaging of the older man's mouth. The man couldn't appear to have enough of the gorgeous boy. Likewise, the smaller simply wanted to see the man, visualize his perfection.

The hand that had occupied the small boy's hip had come back, but to an area on his inner thigh. One of the digits entered the leg of his underwear, running along the tip of his slight erection. A louder groan escaped the younger, his digits clenching to the older man's shoulders. His eyes widened, tears brimming at the edges. It wasn't as if he was afraid, nor was he upset, but the foreign sensations were difficult for his still-developing body to handle. The slight sounds became louder and more frequent, his grip on the older tightening the more he toyed with the younger's anatomy. The older man ran his dexterous hand all over, causing the organ to redden, engorging all the more. The small boy's head angled backward, his back arching as he was stimulated by his butler. His hips bucked, pushing into the movements. Gasps from the younger became more breathy as his lips tried to form around words. "Seb… Sebast-ian.~ I'm… I'm gonna cu…"

The older man didn't even need to hear the end of the sentence, but his reactions seemed to happen a bit late. The young boy's semen spewed out of his gaping member, staining the elder's, as well as his own, stomach with a white spatter. The older leaned in, touching his firm lips to the younger's, chastely kissing him with an innocent passion. "Ciel."

Their sets of eyes met, the elder's finger finding its way to the middle of his side, tracing around the second marking on the boy. It was almost like a brand, not differing much from the marking within his eye. He belonged to the older, and with the way his heart fluttered and pounded within his breast, he acknowledged that he didn't mind Though he was the master, the older man owned his soul, as well as his body.

End.


End file.
